Mind Control
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Weiß gets a mission to kill a mad scientist who created a machine of Mind Control. His plan? To kill Omi! The worst part is, he's using the rest of Weiß to do the job. How will Omi finish the mission by himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Control**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Klyukaizer**

"It'll be tonight!" Yohji said proudly. "The new mission?" Omi asked.

"Yeah! I think we have to stop a mad scientist! He's about to create a device that can have Mind Control!" Yohji explained.

"All we have to do is to kill him, right?" Aya asked coldly, cleaning his sword with a cloth.

"I guess…" Ken joined.

"But, wouldn't it be better if we could just confiscate his device and destroy it?" Omi asked. "Shish! You're like a kid! What's the point, Omittchi? He'll probably make another one!" Yohji snorted.

"What's wrong with you lately, Omi? We're assassins… we're supposed to accomplish our mission!" Aya reminded him. "…And that's… by killing the target!" he said as he held his sword by his eyes.

"Well… I just didn't feel like killing someone!" Omi said as he slowly left the room.

"What's the matter with him?" Yohji asked with a puzzled face.

**~Omi's POV~**

I wonder if they really care about how I think or if they even care about me… They don't show it to me at all! They treat me as if I'm a kid, well, EXCUSE ME! I'm NOT a kid! If I were a kid, I wouldn't have killed people… I wouldn't be crying all night because I just murdered someone… I would just be a plain high school KID going to school everyday and enjoy life in a simple way.

But no, I have to be an assassin who walks in the dark streets at night. Taking lives one by one! This is all happening too fast…

I went inside my room and closed the door behind me. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Tonight… is going to be a scary night!" I sighed. I didn't notice that time flew by and I was fast asleep.

"Omittchi! Omittchi!"

"Eh?" I opened my eyes. "It's time!" Ken said.

"Hai!" I blurted.

We arrived in a scary place… It wasn't like any laboratory; it looks like a haunted house to me.

"This is the place?" Yohji read my mind. "Creepy!"

"Let's go!" Aya signaled.

"Be careful, Omittchi!" Ken warned.

"What?" I asked.

"The hole there!" Ken pointed on the floor. It has huge hole that can send you into the bottom of the house.

"I'm fine! I'm NOT a kid, Ken-chan!" I scolded. "Yes, you are!" Yohji teased.

"Shut up!" "Quiet, you two!" Aya scolded. We continued walking as Ken walked beside me. I walked further away from him, but he just followed me.

"Why do you keep on following me?" I complained to him.

"I'm just concerned, Omittchi!" he replied. "Shish!" I sighed.

_Come to me… Hurry! Hurry!_ "Did you hear that?" I blurted. "Hear what, Omittchi?" Yohji asked.

"That voice…" I said.

_Come to me now… Hurry! Hurry! _"There it is again!"

"Are you okay, Omi?" Aya touched my forehead. I swept it away quickly. "I'm fine!" Suddenly, my legs moved on my own without my knowing and I ran through the hallway leaving them behind. "Omittchi!"

"Where are you going?" Aya demanded. "I don't know!" I told them; confused.

"Matte-yo!" Yohji joined and they went after me.

_Hurry! Hurry!_ The voice kept saying… _Who are you? What do you want from me?_ I replied. _I need you… I need you…_

"Omi! Wait!" Yohji panted.

The hallway was dark and creepy, I was beginning to tremble and the floor creaked on my footsteps. A gust of wind passed by and my hair flew by. _Watch your step!_ The voice laughed.

"AAAAAHH!" My voice echoed as I fell through a pit. I couldn't see anything nor hear anything; I finally noticed that I was out cold.

~ To be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Mind Control

Chapter 2

By: Klyukaizer

I began to regain my senses when I heard people yell my name.

"Omittchi!"

"Oi, Omittchi! Shikaishite!"

"Omi! Wake up!"

I didn't want to wake up… I still feel light-headed, but the people screaming my name won't stop ringing in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Aya in front of me; he was the one who held me in his arms; Yohji and Ken were beside me as well. "What happened?" I blurted.

"You fell in the sewers, Omittchi!" Ken answered.

"Sewers?" I repeated. "That's why I was so close to you… this is no ordinary house, Omittchi!" Ken sighed. "Go- gomene…" I whispered. My head screeched in pain "Ah!"

"Omittchi… daijoubu desuka?" Ken asked. "Omi… what's wrong?" Aya asked.

"I… don't… know…" I struggled as I gritted my teeth. Aya took his hand out from the back of my head and revealed crimson blood all over his hands. "Omi!" he suddenly yelled. "I'm getting cold, Aya... I'm scared..." I began to cry, but my eyes were hollow and they were half-open. "Omi... everything will be okay! You just hang-on there!" Aya frowned... a silent tear dropped into my cheek as he looked straight into my eyes. "I'm scared..." Were the last words I said before I closed my eyes and saw nothing but white light.

* * *

~ Author's POV ~

Aya trembled in fear as he saw the blood in his hands. "Aya… get a hold of yourself!"

"We must dress the wound... NOW!" Aya began to panic as he took out his overcoat and laid Omi's head on it. "Omittchi! Omittchi!" Ken screamed as blood came out from Omi's mouth. "Oi! Omi!" Yohji joined. Omi didn't move at all. He lay on the sewer grounds... body cold and wet.

"Omi!" Aya called as he shook him frantically. Ken held his face close to Omi's face. He lifted his head, his eyes widened as closed his mouth. "Omit...tchi!" he gasped.

"Doshdano, Ken-kun?" Yohji asked. "Omi... he's, he's..." "What is it, Ken?" Aya demanded. "...He's... he's not breathing anymore!"

Aya's eyes widened as he heard it from Ken. "Uso... NO he's not!" Aya did not believe it. His face was filled with fear and the same time, anger. "Hehehehe..." a cold voice suddenly echoed through the place.

"Who're you?" Yohji demanded as he looked for the person. "I'm Doctor Kuro..." he said. "Are you the man in-charge of this house?" Aya demanded. "Yes... I am! I'm the person who you are told to assassinate!" he mocked as the 3 of them gasped.

"Kuso!" Yohji mumbled.

"I can save your friend if you want me to!" he said. "Liar..." Ken said. "No, really! I can! I can revive him back from the dead!" Dr. Kuro said. "No way-"

"What's the catch?" Aya suddenly interrupted. "Simple... cooperate with my experiment... and he shall live!" he sneered. "What experiment?"

"You'll see..."

Aya looked at where Omi's limp body lay and looked at him closely. _Omi..._

"Fine!" Aya agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile... Omi suddenly woke up in a cold dark place. His hands were tied to his back and his mouth was wrapped with a gag. _What... I can't move!_ He struggled. The door suddenly burst open and he saw a familiar figure... "Show time!" the man said and the next thing Omi knew... everything went black.

"You said you would revive him... why isn't he waking up yet?" Ken demanded. The 3 of them were tied to a chair. They were looking from a room above the place where Omi was laid on a plank. They could only see him through a mirror; they couldn't hear him nor speak to him. "Patience, my friends! All you need is... patience!" he softly said. "But... I have one more condition!" Dr. Kuro added. "What is it?" Aya asked coldly.

"The moment Tsukiyono-kun wakes up... the experiment will begin and you won't be able to talk to him..." he said. The three of them were silent for a while, until... "Understood!" Aya finally agreed. "Aya-kun!" Ken gasped, he really wanted to disagree. But he figured that nothing can change Aya's mind now. "The little devices by your ears are my experiment... Like I said, once he wakes up... I will activate it!"

"What's going to happen to us?" Yohji asked.

"You'll see..." he smiled evilly.

A few minutes later, Omi woke up with a start and sat upright. He shook his head and looked at the glass above him. "Aya-kun... Ken-chan... Yohji-san?" he wondered. The three of them smiled to see him awake but instantly, Dr. Kuro pressed a red button and the three of them screamed in pain.

"What are you doing to them?" Omi bellowed. "My ultimate creation... MIND CONTROL!" the doctor screamed in victory.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

~ To be continued ~


	3. Chapter 3

****

Mind Control

Chapter 3

By: Klyukaizer

"What have you done to them!" Omi yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm just giving them what they wanted!" Dr. Kuro said. "Liar!" Omi argued.

Suddenly, Aya ran forward to the glass and it shattered into pieces as he landed on his knees. "Aya...kun..." Omi blurted. Aya's eyes were black as ever and were full of hate and anger. He took out his sword and pierced Omi in the leg. Omi wasn't able to react fast, he screamed in pain as Ken and Yohji jumped down from the room above as well.

Omi trembled in fear as he looked into the 3 of his friends' eyes... _They're all hollow... These are not my friends! They wouldn't look at me this way... Nor attack me!_ He thought.

"Aya-kun, Ken-chan, Yohji-san!" Omi blurted. "Die, Omi!" Aya yelled as he prepared to slash Omi. "Yamette, Aya!" Omi cried. Aya suddenly stopped. _Omi... I... I can't move my body! Run away, Omi! Run away!_ Aya thought.

Ken and Yohji began attacking Omi as Aya grasped his head in pain. Omi tried to dodge Ken and Yohji's attacks. But the pain in his leg won't stop intruding his mind. _There must be a reason to this! Why are they doing this?_ Omi thought. _It must've something to do with that oji-chan over there!_ I looked at the old man in the room above. _He's the one who brought me into this place! HE has something to do with it!_

"Oi, oji-chan!" Omi called as he jumped out of Ken's bugnuk. "You still haven't answered me!" He demanded as he pointed into the direction of Dr. Kuro's face. "Well... to avoid your insolence, boy! I asked them to do an experiment for me..." Dr. Kuro said.

"An experiment?"

"Yes... To use my devices for you..."

"Me? What for?" Omi asked confusedly.

"I badly needed someone to test my invention... your friends came along when you fell in the sewers!"

"What? How did you know I fell in the sewers?" Omi asked.

"I was the one who saved you!" he said.

"That's a lie! You had me tied up in a dungeon! You can't fool me that easily!"

"I asked him to do that, Omi!" Aya sighed. "Aya-kun!" Omi gasped. _Omi... don't be deceived!_ Aya thought.

"It was all our plan! You think we would forgive a "Takatori" that easily?" Ken joined. "Ken-chan!" Omi trembled. _No, don't believe what I just said, Omittchi!_ Ken thought.

"Face it, Omittchi! You have no use in our lives anymore! You will be good as DEAD!" Yohji added. "Yohji-san!" Silent tears formed Omi's eyes and he dropped on his knees. _Omittchi... this is not us! This is all a trap!_ Yohji thought.

"Sonna!" Omi yelled. _Omittchi! _Aya, Ken and Yohji charged for Omi.

"Believe it, boy! They hate you so much, that's why!" Dr. Kuro laughed out loud. _I'm really going to kill you after we get this mess!_ Aya's mind screamed.

****

~Omi's POV~

__

They never really cared for me! I thought.

__

"What's wrong with you lately, Omi?" -Aya

"The hole there!" Ken pointed on the floor.

"I'm fine! I'm NOT a kid, Ken-chan!" I scolded. "Yes, you are!" Yohji teased.

__

I wonder what they really think about me... I really wanted to know the truth, but I never get it!

I ran and dodge every attack they have. I felt really tired and I felt myself slow down. "Die!" I heard Ken and looked back. "!!" I saw him jump over my head and stroke me with his bugnuk in my torso. I screamed in pain as Yohji caught my neck with his wires. I held the wires in my neck as it choked my neck even tighter. Yohji lifted me from above the ground and my blood dripped in the floor as tears slowly strolled down my cheeks.

"Ken-chan... Yohji-san!" I struggled to break free. "Do it, NOW!" Dr. Kuro ordered.

"Aya-kun!" I gasped. I saw him prepare his sword as he prepared to slash me with it.

"We caught you now!" Aya smiled evilly.

~ To be continued ~


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Control 

**Chapter 4**

**By: Klyukaizer**

"Aya-kun!"

[SLASH!]

Omi fell backwards and rolled to the ground.

**Aya: !!**

**Ken: !!**

**Yohji: !!**

Blood seeped out from Omi's torso, gut, neck, leg and mouth. Silent tears strolled down from his eyes. "OMI!" Aya screamed as the tiny device from his ear exploded.

"Omittchi!" Ken and Yohji yelled as well and the devices in their ears exploded just like Aya's. They ran to Omi's limp body and Aya held him close in his arms. "Why did you have to make me wait for the truth?" Omi whispered as he cried.

"Omi… what are you talking about? What do you mean by the truth?" Aya asked as tears dropped in Omi's cheeks. "Omi? Omi?"

"Hahahahaha! My mission has been accomplished!" Dr. Kuro laughed out loud as the 3 of them looked at him in despise. "All thanks to Weiß!"

"What the hell did you just make us do?" Ken's voice trembled.

"Don't misunderstand me... but it's not my fault that you hate the boy so much!"

"Nani?"

"You see, I wasn't expecting so much of the result you would give me in this experiment... but, when I finally witnessed that you killed the boy in front of my eyes..." he paused. "I guess your hatred made my invention even more powerful!" he smirked. 

Aya felt Omi move and he jumped in surprise. He's eyes were now hollow and soaked by his tears. He especially looked up at Aya. "If... you really... hated... me so much... you could've just... told me!" Omi cried. "I... would've... understand!"

"No, Omi! We don't hate you..." Ken answered him.

"It's not true, Omi… Cause the truth is… I love you!" Aya smiled but tears filled his eyes.

"Aya-kun no uzotski..." Omi whispered as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"!!" Aya gasped. _Omi doesn't believe us anymore... He thinks we hate him but in reality we don't! Maybe because we tease him so much... it's uncomfortable for him! Aya thought._

"Die, you idiot!" Aya yelled at Dr. Kuro and jumped at him. "Nani?" Dr. Kuro gasped.

"Is this one of your experiments, huh? To kill Omi!" Aya screamed at the top of his lungs. "What's the use reviving him when you're just going to kill him anyway? DAMN YOU!"

"Fool! He was never dead in the first place!"

"Nani?" Aya, Ken and Yohji gasped. "It was all a lie…" he smirked.

_"What? How did you know I fell in the sewers?" Omi asked._

_"I was the one who saved you!" he said._

_"That's a lie! You had me tied up in a dungeon! You can't fool me that easily!"_

"Didn't you hear him say that a while ago?" Dr. Kuro laughed evilly. "I can't believe you didn't hear it! I bet your minds were full of anger and hate by then, that's why!"

"Kuso!" Aya murmured. "Face it… you just can't accept that YOU killed MAMURU TAKATORI!" "Shut up!" Aya yelled. "He's NOT Mamuru Takatori! He's Omi Tsukiyono!" Aya snapped.

_Yamette, Aya-kun! "!! Omi?"_

_Mouii-yo… Daijoubu… "Demo…"_

_Saa, ikuyou! "Omi…"_

Explosions can be heard from above as the house began to fall apart. Dr. Kuro escaped within Aya's grasped and ran away. "Matte!" Aya called.

"Aya-kun, we don't have time for that! Let's go!" Yohji yelled.

"But-" "Hurry up!" Yohji called as he carried Omi on his back.

"Hayaku, Aya-kun!" Ken said as they ran out the back door.

3…

2…

1…

BOOM! **[Klyukaizer: I know it's corny! ^_^]**

Aya, Ken and Yohji had one last look of the huge house as it collapsed to the ground. "I think it is not the last of Dr. Kuro!" Yohji said.

"It sure isn't!" Ken agreed. "But… we will be here to stop him!" Aya said.

~ To be continued ~

Klyukaizer: I think the next chapter will be the last… or 2nd to the last! Daijoubu, daijoubu! There will be a 2nd part of my story! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Mind Control 

**Chapter 5**

**By: Klyukaizer**

Aya was sitting in the kitchen table with Ken and Yohji looking at him. Aya was looking very distant and weary. He kept looking back at his sword on the chair. _It has been 3 days since Omi is asleep… and that sword… almost killed him!_ He looked at his hands. _While these hands… controlled it!_

"Aya-kun…" Ken began as Aya looked at him. "It's not only your fault!"

"It's ours!" Yohji continued and Ken nodded. "I guess… we were being really stupid to accept a mad scientist's conditions!" Ken said.  
"Yeah…" Aya agreed. "But…" Ken and Yohji looked at him.

"I think the person to be blamed with is Dr. Kuro!" Aya said coldly. "Not to sound selfish about myself, but… he kidnapped Omi in the first place! Made us believe he was dead, then, made US kill Omi!" Aya explained. "It was his fault for making Omi suffer so much!" Aya cursed. "The next time I see him… I WILL kill him!"

"Tell me, Aya…" Ken started. "Does Omi really think that we hate him?"

  


_Omi... Omi..._

"Eh? Who are you?" I asked.

A figure appeared out of nowhere and turned around to reveal…

"Ouka!" I gasped as I trembled.

"Omi…" she smiled. "…How are you doing?"

"Ouka… I-"

She slowly approached me and embraced me. "I missed you so much, Omi!"

"Ouka… I don't know what to say…" I trembled as I embraced her back. "I love you, Omi!" "I… I love you too!" I smiled.

"…And I really want to be with you forever… but…" she let go of me and walked away from me.

"What are you saying, Ouka?" I asked nervously. "…It's not your time yet, Omi!" she began to disappear. "But, they hate me, Ouka! I can't face them! I can't go back!"

"It was all a lie, Omi! Believe your friends... Believe them!"

"What… are you talking about, Ouka?" I reached for her but she continued to disappear. "They're waiting for you, Omi!"

"No, Ouka! Matte!"

  


Omi lay in his bed looking at the ceiling above him. _Am I back home?_ I wondered. Suddenly, he remembered a few things when he was unconscious.

**Flashback**

_Yamette, Aya-kun! "!! Omi?"_

_Mouii-yo… Daijoubu… "Demo…"_

_Saa, ikuyou! "Omi…"_

**End flashback**

_But… I never said that!_ Omi thought. "Ou… ka?" he guessed. The wind blew harder for a moment by his window and made the curtains sway. _I didn't want to come back! I DON'T WANT to come back!_ Omi started crying again.

Flashback 

_"I asked him to do that, Omi!" Aya sighed. _

_"It was all our plan! You think we would forgive a "Takatori" that easily?" Ken joined. "Face it, Omittchi! You have no use in our lives anymore! You will be good as DEAD!" _

End flashback 

"I should've been dead by now!" Omi whispered as silent sobs accompanied it. "Why am I not dead?"

"Omittchi?" He heard some people by the door. "Omi, are you awake?"

"Omi…"

**Omi: !!**

The doorknob turned and Omi gasped.

~ To be continued ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Mind Control**

Chapter 6 

**By: Klyukaizer**

**Klyukaizer:** Okay… this is the last chapter for Part 1… I will be making Part 2 in a few days from now. So you better R&R if you want to find out! ^_^

  


The doorknob turned and Omi gasped, he quickly pretended to be asleep as Aya, Ken and Yohji came in. "I guess… he's still asleep!" Ken sighed sadly. "Let's check up on him later on!" Yohji said. "I'll stay with him for a while…" Aya said.

**Omi: **!!

"Fine… we'll stay as well!" Ken said. "No, you should tend the shop!" Aya disagreed. "No, Aya! You're not the only one who cares for Omi so much! We do too!" Yohji argued. "The shop can wait!" Ken joined. "We'll wait for him until he wakes up!"

"Fine… do what you want to do…" Aya said coldly. "I'm still staying here-"

"Aya, what's wro-" They gasped to see Omi's face soaked in tears… Omi slowly opened his eyes. There was a slight pause to everything when… "Ohayou!" Aya smiled.

"I… I just wanted to know the truth!" Omi whispered as he tried to sit upright but he was too weak to do so. Luckily, 3 hands helped him out.

[SILENCE…]

"Do you really… hate me?" Omi asked again. Aya, Ken and Yohji looked at each other and exchanged sad looks. Omi patiently waited for the answer, his expression slowly changing for the worse. "Cause… I understand if you do!"

Omi felt someone slowly touch his shoulder, and he looked up. Aya smiled at Omi and looked into his eyes.

"No… we don't!" Aya said. This is yet the first time Aya showed his true emotions to Omi, he smiles and he even cries just for Omi. Omi bowed down his head as silent sobs can be heard within him. He buried his face in Aya's chest as he cried so much… not in sadness but in joy. "Aya… kun!"

"Welcome back, Omi…" Aya whispered.

  


In a cold and dark place… 2 men were talking. One in a chair… and the other, kneeling down. "You have failed me in your first mission, Kuro!"

"Forgive me, master! I almost had him… but his friends were able to save him!" Kuro said. "Please… give me another chance!"

"Very well… Don't fail me again… or else, I will have your NECK!"

"Hai…" Kuro nodded. "Takatori-sama!"

**~ End of Part 1 ~**

"Hahahaha…."


End file.
